La boda de mi súper mejor amigo
by Anath san
Summary: -Stan, mi querido amigo. Me voy a casar - Y así comenzó el reto de Stanley Marsh para retener a Kyle Broflovski; su súper mejor amigo. [Craig x Kyle y Stan x Kyle]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : South Park es propiedad de los papus de papus; Matt Stone y Trey Parker y de su respectiva casa animadora.

* * *

Capítulo 1

* * *

Stan aun no salía a trabajar. Se había levantado temprano por su falta de sueño y decidió prepararse un buen desayuno. Mientras salteaba sus verduras en un sartén, una llamada lo distrajo de su labor, pero por suerte, no había tirado ningún alimento.

Ya tranquilo, de dispuso a contestar.

-¿Hola?

-¿Stan? ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó una voz conocida.

-¿kyle?

-¡Amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablar! – Kyle grito feliz. Marsh no veía a Kyle desde que ambos se graduaron de la universidad. Los dos amigos tuvieron que separarse al trabajar en distintos estados. Por un lado, Stan recibió una oferta de trabajo en South Park, y el acepto feliz. Por otro lado, Kyle –aunque también había recibido una generosa oferta- decidió quedarse en Nueva York con un trabajo mayor remunerado. Y dado las circunstancias de sus ya ajetreadas vidas, nunca tuvieron tiempo para algún tipo de reunión.

Stan al reconocer la voz de su súper mejor amigo, casi sintió que su corazón salía del pecho al volverlo escuchar. No solo de júbilo y alegría. Tal vez…de otro sentimiento. Un sentimiento que no hace poco había descubierto.

-Stan yo…quiero decirte algo muy importante ¿Recuerdas que en 4to año de primaria se hizo un registro civil en la quermes y no tuvimos otra opción más que casarnos porque ninguna niña nos quería de esposos? Aunque nos preferían a nosotros mucho antes que al culón de Cartman. A mí no me engañan.

Stan comenzó a reír por tan divertida anécdota de su ya lejana infancia.

¿Cómo diablos olvidaría ese mágico día donde unió su vida con la de Kyle? Si. En ese entonces era un juego. Pero quería hacerlo realidad en el presente.

-Stan, mi querido amigo. Me voy a casar.

La impresión de quien las estaba cocinando, causo que las verduras volaran hasta el infinito y más allá.

Pasaron unos largos segundos donde Stan no dijo nada. Kyle lo llamo sin recibir una respuesta.

Un segundo

Cinco segundos

Veinte segundos

Esa inesperada noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-¡Stan! ¡Joder, contéstame!

Stan, aunque aún anonadado, respondió al grito de Kyle. –Lo siento pelirrojo, me tomaste por sorpresa – fingió su risa. Ya sabía que su día no iba a ser bueno. Tuvo ese presentimiento desde que piso caca de su perro gay en la madrugada.

-Sé que el anuncio de una boda debe ser incomodo después de tu ruptura con Wendy, pero quería que mi súper mejor amigo se enterase primero antes que otra persona- Hablo melancólico.

-¿Y me hablaste para que fuera tu padrino o algo?

-De hecho…Eso es lo que quiero Stan. Deseo que te encuentres a mi lado cuando sea desposado. Sin ti creo que no poder lograrlo. Volveré a South Park en una semana y quiero que te lleves bien con mi prometido. Te veo en unos días-. Finalizo y colgó.

¿Dónde estaba el arma que su padre le había regalado cuando más la necesitaba? Las armas se requerían para esos momentos de la vida donde las cosas banales se vuelven irrisorias y tan llenas de dolor que solo una bala podría dar por finalizada la desdicha.

Mientras meditaba la manera de como suicidarse tras no encontrar el arma de fuego, su vista se dirigió a un pequeño marco de una fotografía ya vieja. En ella, se podía apreciar a dos pequeños niños de preescolar haciendo figurillas con macarrones.

Frunció el seño mientras apartaba su vista de aquel marco.

Ya casi consiente, decidió llamarle a su jefe. El día de hoy no se encontraba muy dispuesto que digamos y seguramente las consecuencias se verían reflejadas en su productividad.

¡Jesucristo! -. Exclamo y se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala.

* * *

-Así que a ti también te invito -. Kenny asintió mientras saboreaba un rico pastel de fresas. –Creo que debería invitar a Cartman…después de todo fue como algún tipo de amigo de la infancia.

Kenny dejo de comer instantáneamente.

-¡¿Estás loco?! Sé que no quieres que Kyle se case. Pero invitar a Cartan es lo mismo que arruinarle la boda a tu súper mejor amigo-. Grito Kenny, angustiado. A Stan parecieron brillarle los ojos por un instante. –Si tan solo te hubieses confesado antes…

Sabía que ese era asunto delicado en esos momentos, pero quería que su amigo recapacitara si no desaba arruinar una bella amistad. El moreno oscureció su rostro por lo comentario de McCormick.

-Como sea, mañana llegara Kyle con su jodida prometida y que por cierto ya siento que la odio con todo mi ser a esa desgraciada que me está robando a mi súper mejor ya no trataba de ocultar su desdén.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es mujer?

Stan abrió los ojos alterado.

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir? ¿Acaso a Kyle siempre le gustaron los hombres, y yo como el idiota que soy no me fije en el a tiempo?

Los largos minutos de silencio afirmaron la respuesta.

-Bueno, creo que no sabremos con quien será hasta que nos lo o la presente - Decia el rubio mientras terminaba de comer - Así que te pido que por el momento no te angusties marica.

El moreno bufo por el comentario de Kenny.

* * *

Eran las 4:30 de la tarde. En cualquier momento Kyle saldría del avión y por supuesto, el estaría ahí para recibirlo.

La multitud le impedía divisar a lo lejos. Odiaba esperar tanto y la jodida gente no ayudaba a nada. Al girar para buscar a su amigo en otro sitio. Unas frágiles manos detuvieron su movimiento.

Al dirigir su vista hacia adelante, diviso unos bonitos ojos verdes pertenecientes a su súper mejor amigos. A su alma gemela. Y sin saber exactamente como, ya tenía abrazando a Kyle tan fuerte que casi lo dejaba sin respirar.

-Sera mejor que lo sueltes si no quieres recibir una golpiza Marsh.

Stan miro hacia su costado al escuchar la amenaza dirigida a su persona. Lo único que pudo divisar, era el dedo medio de algún hijo de puta. Kyle, divertido, zafo su agarre de Stan mientras se dirigía a su prometido.

-No seas grosero. Ya ha pasado tiempo, así que quiero que ambos se lleven bien ¿Entendido Craig?

-Si Craig, no seas Cabrón…Espera… ¿Craig, que demonios haces aquí?

-Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de antes Stan. La verdad no me sorprende – Escupio mientras fruncia el seño - Para que te enteres de una buena vez, Kyle ha sido mi pareja desde hace más de un año. Y felizmente se casara conmigo el próximo mes.

El tiempo pareció detenerse; hasta que uno de ellos reacciono.

-Jajajajajajaja ¡qué cosas dices! No es por nada Craig, pero tú Team y el de nosotros nunca se llevó muy bien. ¿Y ahora me dices que te casaras con uno de nosotros? Jajajajaja ¡Qué buena broma! Jaajajaja Casi me la creo, en verdad, casi me la creo.

Stan no paraba de llorar por la risa que le habían provocado. Incluso su estómago comenzó a dolerle.

-No es una broma, Stan.

Y en efecto… No era una broma.

* * *

El Craig x Kyle es vida, es amor -3-

Me presento, en los bajos mundos me conocen como Anath, pero me pueden decir Mir y es un placer iniciar esta wea por estos rumbos. ¿Y qué salió? Pues este fic de la OTP.

Me divertí como no tienen idea al escribir este fic. En verdad quiero continuarlo – la verdad es que el capítulo dos ya está bastante avanzado, pero quería meterme en mi propia tumba al meterme en cuatro fandoms a la vez, así que no esperen una actualización rápida :v-

*c va a descubrir como subir el capitulo dos*

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas o incoherencias narrativas, ¡Aun me falta mejorar mucho!

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : South Park es propiedad de los papus de papus; Matt Stone y Trey Parker y de su respectiva casa animadora.

* * *

Capítulo 2

* * *

.

.

.

El tic tac de la sala comenzaba a desesperar a los huéspedes de la casa Broflovski. Por un lado, Craig miraba desinteresadamente una de las revistas que estaba a un lado del sillón, mientras que Stan trataba de asesinar a Tuker con la mirada.

-Y… ¿Qué sucedió con Tweek? ¿No se suponía que estaban en una relación? – Escupió Stan enojado sin tratar de ocultar su aversion –Si quieres puedo conseguirte otra oportunidad con Tweek. Él es un chico que no guarda tantos rencores.

La respuesta a su oferta fue respondida con un dedo medio a su dirección.

-¿Chicos, todo bien? –La voz del pelirrojo tranquilizo el ambiente. Lo suficiente como para que nadie se matara.

Stan seguía perforando con su mejor mirada asesina a Craig, mientras que este lo miraba de reojo con evidente burla.

-Sabes Stan, tus celos me están molestando – comento Tuker aburrido – Si no estás a gusto con mi presencia ya te puedes ir largando.

-Tal vez no me gusta compartir tiempo contigo, pero mi súper amigo me necesita. Además, tal vez kyle se dé cuenta que no es buena idea compartir el resto de su vida con un mamón – dijo con saña.

Ambos pelinegros se miraron en silencio, con evidente desafío.

-¿Qué está sucediendo chicos? – La voz aguda de Kyle se dejó escuchar de nuevo en la sala. Desde que habían llegado a la casa de sus padres noto la evidente tensión entre su prometido y su amigo, y, aunque trataba de descifrar la causa, simplemente no sabía la razón de su odio mutuo. De niños no existía este problema.

-No es nada pelirrojo – comento Marsh moviendo su mano derecha para restar importancia. Kyle se acercó al lugar donde su súper mejor amigo se encontraba, brindándole una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento.

Stan se derritió en ese preciso momento.

Recordaba que, hasta el último día de la universidad, Kyle no procuraba su cuidado personal, aunque aún así su apariencia era muy linda. Ahora tres años después de su separación, su judío amigo vestía como todo un modelo y su cabello pelirrojo ya no parecía un nido de aves. Su figura había dado un último estirón, pero sin hacerlo más alto que él.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Kyle con duda.

-En serio, cariño – hablo Craig. Stan trago saliva después de escuchar la forma en que Craig se había dirigido a kyle. Sus ganas de golpear a Tuker estaban llegando a los cien mil puntos.

-Kyle, creía que no te gustaba que te dijeran palabras cursis – dijo Stan con saña.

-En efecto, pero como Craig generalmente no es muy romántico, me alegra escucharlo hablar así de vez en cuando.

Justo cuando Stan iba a replicar el comportamiento del judío, Sheila había entrado en la sala con una bandeja de té y unas galletas de mantequilla, tratando de mantener la calma. Su rostro se empeñaba en reflejar una sonrisa, pero esta no salía naturalmente.

-Craig, ¿Cómo están tus padres? – pregunto la señora de la casa tratando vagamente de ser amable.

-Bien – respondió con voz monótona el pelinegro.

Stan, al percibir la evidente molestia que mantenía Sheila, decidió contribuir con gusto para perjudicar la imagen de Tuker.

-Oye Craig, ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿Robas bancos?

-Soy editor en jefe de la revista donde Kyle presento uno de sus artículos.

Sheila y Stan abrieron los ojos, claramente sorprendidos.

-¿Craig Tuker terminando una carrera? – pregunto Sheila consternada. Craig frunció el ceño enojado, pero para su sorpresa, Kyle le tomo de la mano invitándolo para irse del lugar.

En una situación normal, Stan habría intervenido gustoso en contra de Craig, sin embargo la situación era demasiado incomoda.

-¿Cariño, dónde vas?

-A un lugar donde no traten como la mierda a mi prometido – dijo Kyle enojado, para después escucharse un golpe seco directo de la entrada de la casa.

Sheila bufó una vez que escucho el portazo.

-No la veo muy feliz, señora Brofloski.

-No lo estoy Stan. Mi hijo merece conocer más gente. No quiero que se case con un vago bueno para nada – confeso estresada.

Stan sonrió de lado, si jugaba bien sus cartas, impediría una boda y planearía la suya en menos de lo que se imaginaba. Ya era hora de poner en marcha su estrategia para estar con Kyle.

-Sé que esto es precipitado, pero quiero confesarle algo – hizo una pequeña pausa hasta que Sheila le invito a proseguir - Estoy enamorado de su hijo, así que pido su bendición para destruir la relación que mantiene con Craig Tuker.

Sheila se levantó de su asiento mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea. Sus ojos quedaron clavados en las llamas que brindaban calor al hogar.

-Stanley Marsh. Quiero que seas muy feliz con mi hijo, así que más te vale causarle una gran infelicidad al mocoso Tuker.

Stan asintió dichoso por la respuesta.

* * *

-¡Achu!

-¡Salud! – Grito el pelirrojo – Que raro, casi nunca enfermas.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que tu estúpida madre está hablando mal de mí – la gélida voz de Craig llamo la atención de su prometido.

-Estoy seguro de que Stan está tratando de calmarla.

El pelinegro alzo sus cejas, incrédulo, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Solo sabía que tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **Notas finales** :

Si no actualizaba hoy, ya no actualizaba nunca xd

Wenas. ¿Cómo están?

Antes que nada…. ¡Lo siento!, jamás pensé tardar con este segundo capitulo ;-; Espero que no vuelva a pasar D: El bloque mental llegode un momento aotro y me asute ewe, pero ahora si me voy a poner a full (o al menos tratar)

Bueno, aunque este capi fue un poquito dramático, en realidad va a ser más comedia que otra cosa alv, pero si gustan puedo meter un dramón en algún punto de la historia xd

Sheila tendrá un papel un poco antagónico :D Wiiii

Por cierto, pueden sugerirme escenas, una que otra idea no me caería nada mal ewe

Les deseo a todos felices fiestas en compañía de todos sus seres queridos.

Feliz navidad atrasado

Feliz noche vieja

Feliz año nuevo

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : South Park es propiedad de los papus de papus; Matt Stone y Trey Parker y de su respectiva casa animadora.

* * *

Capítulo 3

* * *

.

.

.

Stan se mantenía concentrado en su celular. Su mensaje había sido enviado desde hace más de una hora y el otro hijo de puta seguía sin contestarle.

-¿Stan? – Kyle, quien se encontraba aun lado de él, alzo su ceja, confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te he estado llamando, pero estas tan perdido en tus pensamientos que ni siquiera has notado que tu perro gay se ha mehado en ti – comento el pelirojo divertido.

Un tic en el ojo derecho de Marsh se manifestó, provocando que pateara muy lejos a su leal compañero.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Tu amor por los animales ha desaparecido?

-¡Claro que no! – Suspiro – Solo estoy un poco estresado. Mi jefe me pidió trabajar un par de horas extra para poder cubrir mi mes de vacaciones.

-Es porque tu jefe sabe que eres un holgazán.

Ante el comentario, alzo su rostro solo para encontrarse con la mirada burlona de Tuker.

-Al menos mi jefe sabe que soy responsable y que no me drogo – Stan devolvió la mirada retadora cargada de ira. Si no fuera porque Kyle se encontraba presente, Craig se habría encargado de romperle los dientes al amigo de su prometido.

-Los dos se están comportando como unos idiotas – agrego Kyle mientras se levantaba de la banca donde se había mantenido sentado – Si alguno de los dos sigue con esa actitud, iré yo solo a elegir el diseño de mis invitaciones para la boda.

-Con esa actitud pareces tu padre – soltó Craig pesadamente, provocando que Kyle alzara el dedo medio a su dirección. Tucker le devolvió feliz el romántico gesto de su prometido.

Por un momento, Stan se sintió excluido.

* * *

Stan parpadeo al contemplar el enorme edificio lleno de artículos para bodas. Si bien, estaba consiente que la celebración no sería modesta, no pensó que Kyle se propusiera gastar tanto en tan pequeña fiesta.

-Oye, Kyle ¿Estás seguro de querer gastar quince dólares por invitación? –Pregunto Stan al ver la amplia variedad de artículos de alto precio – Tal vez será mejor ir a ver a otras tiendas.

Kyle se rasco la nuca mientras desviaba su mirada.

-Eso mismo pensé, pero papá dijo que comprara lo más caro. El, al contrario que mi madre, me apoyo con la única condición de que le dejara pagar algunas cosas.

-Gerald es…muy amable – dijo Stan.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Craig llego con algunas sodas.

-Pelirrojo, acaban de llamarme de mi trabajo. ¿Podrías escoger las invitaciones y el diseño del pastel? –Dijo Tucker mientras le entregaba las bebidas que había comprado.

-¿Te vas tan rápido?

-Prometo no tardar -suspiro, cansado- Llegare antes de la cena.

-Está bien –asintió desganado.

El azabache gruño en dirección de Tucker.

-¿Por qué no le reclamaste a ese maldito? ¡Tiene la obligación de acompañarte!.

Stan miro por algunos segundos a Kyle, notando que algo no le había comentado, comprendiendo inmediatamente la situación. Una situación que por supuesto aprovecharía.

-Sucede algo con él, ¿cierto?

-Mi papá le ofreció un puesto a Craig a cambio de que renunciara a su puesto como editor – dijo Kyle, desganado – Pero Craig lo rechazo, ya que el ama demasiado su trabajo, aunque realmente no le paguen bien.

-¿Y tú qué opinas al respecto?

-No me gusta que Craig trabaje en un sitio donde no lo aprecien. Se lo he comentado pero…

Stan esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al notar la oportunidad que se le presento.

-No te escucha –comento – Por lo que me cuentas, parece que está más enamorado de su trabajo que de ti.

Kyle levanto su rostro, moviendo su mano derecha para restar importancia a las palabras de su amigo.

-Creo que estas siendo muy exagerado.

-Me imagino que el sueldo de ese tonto es miserable, si trabaja con tu padre recibirá cheques con una buena suma de dinero, opin-

-A Craig no le interesa ganar mucho, y a mí no me importa su sueldo actual – le interrumpió Kyle mientras abria la soda de limón – Me gusta que trabaje en algo que verdaderamente le apasiona.

Stan apretó sus manos en forma de puños. Su maquiavélico plan de provocar a Kyle no estaba yendo por el mejor camino. Solo esperaba sacarle un poco de información a su amigo judío para usarlo a su favor.

-¿Vas a venir a cenar con nosotros en pasitas?

Stan asintió, mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

* * *

-Este lugar no ha cambiado nada.

Luego de terminar de pagar algunas de las cosas para la recepción, Stan sugirió cenar en el restaurante de su infancia. Después de todo, la comida en ese lugar seguía siendo buena.

-Solo tenemos que esperar a Tucker para que esta noche sea mágica.

-¿Pero qué rayos dices, Stan?

-Tu prometido es un jodido impuntual –soltó Stan al revisar minuciosamente la carta del menú, apuntando a la niña mesera lo que quería.

-Y tú eres un maldito bastardo que no sabe más que cocinar.

Stan fulmino con la mirada al recién llegado, logrando que el otro azabache le levantara el dedo a su dirección.

-Los dos, ya déjense de tonterías o golpeare a ambos.

Ante la reprimenda de Kyle, los dos pelinegros decidieron quedarse callados, al menos hasta que llegara el pedido de alitas de pollo y, sin que la pareja se diera cuenta, cada cierto tiempo, Stan revisaba su celular, esperando el momento que más ansiaba desde que se enteró de la espantosa noticia de la boda de su súper mejor amigo.

-Lo que digas Sheila – comento Craig, burlón.

-Escuche de Kenny que tienes pensado invitar a nuestros compañeros de primaria – dijo Stan pareciendo interesado - ¿También invitaras a Cartman?

-¿Estás loco? – Interrumpió Tucker - ¿Sabías que aún sigue compartiendo memes antisemitas en Facebook?

-Lo peor es que me sigue etiquetando en cosas racistas– agrego Kyle molesto – Si Moises escucha mis plegarias, espero ya no volver a ver a Cartman en persona nunca más.

Un extraño silencio se instauro cuando notaron que el pollo frito ya no contenia la piel. La preciada y crujiente piel.

-Yo también te extrañe, judío de mierda.

Craig maldijo por lo bajo, mientras a Kyle se le revolvía el estómago al escuchar (de nuevo) aquella desagradable voz.

Y Stan, bueno… el solo sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Jajajaja, pinshi Stan, es un desmadre xd

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :3 Han pasado 84 años…otra vez xd

 **Reviews** :3

Recién me di cuenta que no se subieron mis respuestas de los anteriores, así que ahí van de nuez :´v

 **Luis Carlos** : Hola, respondiendo a tu review y los anteriores, en efecto, este es un Cryle porque esta shipp ya está en peligro de extinción y eso se me hace muy triste u.u Así que ya se viene lo shido (?) Posdata: Muchas gracias por la bienvenida y tus reviews :3

 **SegenRott** : Stas verduras xd Muchas gracias por tus palabras, en verdad las aprecio :3

 **Dafy** : Ya actualice :´D

 **Mili-chan** : Hola, muchas gracias por tu lindo review :3 Es demasiado hermoso :D

 **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake** : Sheila se pasara de verdura en los siguientes capítulos xd Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras :3

Nos vemos en otros 84 años :v

Un review hace a un ficker feliz :3

Gracias por leer ~(*u*~)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : South Park es propiedad de los papus de papus; Matt Stone y Trey Parker y de su respectiva casa animadora.

* * *

Capítulo 4

* * *

.

.

.

-¡Eres un maldito culón de mierda!

-¿Por qué no se te quita lo judío?

-¡Ya no aguanto más! –grito asentando su puño contra la mesa del restaurante, resonando e intimidando a todos los comensales que se encontraban lejos -. ¡Yo me largo!

-¿Se te metió arena en la vagina? –pregunto el castaño, entre divertido y ofendido-. ¡Vuelve, maldito judío!

Colérico, Kyle abandono el establecimiento maldiciendo incluso a las pequeñas trabajadoras de "Pasitas".

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Cartman? –pregunto Craig, abandonando también el lugar. Stan se levantó de su lugar para sentarse a lado de su desastroso amigo, aunque bastante avergonzado del comportamiento de sus compañeros.

-Jajajajaja, extrañaba insultar a esa escoria –dijo Cartaman divertido-. Debo agradecerte por brindarme esta fantástica oportunidad.

-No te hice venir a South Park para que te divirtieras –Stan saco su billetera para pagar la cuenta, mientras Eric terminaba de comer sus alitas de pollo.

Cartman mastico el bocadillo de cortesía, eructando la cena.

-Así que… ¿Cómo quieres que arruine la boda y cuanto estas dispuesto a pagar?

-Lo que sea.

Caertman hizo una mueca pensativa mirando entre incrédulo y divertido al moreno.

-No es por nada, pero gano más que tú.

Stan rodo sus ojos. El puesto que Cartman había conseguido en unos de los bufete de abogados más prestigiosos de Nueva York lo mantenían más altanero que de costumbre. ¿Qué podría brindarle el, un pobre Chef de un elegante (pero pequeño) café?

-Bueno, la verdad me estoy divirtiendo con las peleas que mantengo con la rata esa, así que no te preocupes por el dinero –Stan frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón su instinto le grito que no confiara en los futuros movimientos de Eric.

* * *

.

Craig trato de mantener el paso de su prometido, fastidiándolo después de un rato. Sabía que Cartman había alterado a Kyle, pero creía las bromas racista ya no deberían de ser tomadas en serio. En verdad lo creía.

Pero para Kyle parecía que ese no era el caso.

-Ese maldito gordo me las va a pagar si intenta hacer algo. Si cree que va a tratar con el niñito tonto que algunas veces trato de comprenderlo está muy equivocado.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando? –El moreno soltó sus palabras sin tapujos-. No estoy diciendo que Cartman no sea un dolor en el culo, pero…

-¿Pero qué? –Kyle devolvió la pregunta con ira-. El no vino solo a ver la boda y a desearnos felicidad en nuestras vidas. ¡El llego a joder! –Suspiro-. D-Debo pedirle consejos a Stan. El sabrá que hacer.

-¿Crees que yo no pueda manejar la situación?

Kyle lo miro con incredulidad.

-Stan me dijo que te alteras cuando los dejo solos.

-¿En serio? ¿No fue el que también dijo que yo fumaba para que me castigaran aunque no era cierto?

-Eso es algo completamente diferente –dijo Kyle.

Algo hizo click en el cerebro de Craig. Ahora todo tenía sentido. La llegada inesperada de Eric Carman y las continuas provocaciones hacia su persona fue un elaborado plan del mismo Stan para sus fines maquiavélicos. Incluso tal vez esa discusión que estaba teniendo con su prometido era obra del gordo y el desesperado.

-Fue Stan.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste.

Kyle masajeo el puente de su nariz.

La situación se estaba descontrolando gravemente.

-Mira. Creo que acabo de darme cuenta de que me altere demasiado –comento el pelirrojo, cansado-. Así que no es necesario culpar a los demás de los desastres que trae consigo el gordo.

Craig entrecerró sus ojos, dándose la vuelta.

Tal vez solo eran conjeturas suyas. Pero sin duda, conseguiría pruebas que desenmascararan a Marsh.

-Tienes razón –dijo con cansancio-. Estamos cansados. Nos vemos mañana.

Kyle estiro su mano para intentar detenerlo.

Ya estaba varios metros lejos de él.

* * *

.

-Entonces le dije que si apostaba su consola, yo le regalaría un caballo. Después le dije que era una mujer transexual y me dejo probar los baños del supermercado con bocadillos de la pescadería. Créame señora Broflovski, uno puede ganar los casos que quiera si se tiene las mejores motivaciones.

-Eso es maravilloso Eric.

-¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa?

Sheila y Cartman voltearon en dirección de las escaleras. Encontrándose la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo

-Jovencito. No le hables con ese tono a tu amigo –reprimió Sheila seriamente-. ¿Qué no ves que tu amiguito si construyo un futuro lleno de esplendor, rindiéndole homenaje a tu padre al practicar la carrera de derecho, cosa que el señorito de la casa ni siquiera se molestó en contemplar?

-Tu madre tiene razón, Kahel. Deshonraste tu vida escogiendo una carrera de mierda.

Kyle arrojo su botella de agua en el rostro de Eric.

-¡Tu carrera es de hippies!

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tu carrera es para avariciosos y codiciosos!

-No lo niego.

-Hacen una linda pareja –comento Sheila con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kyle bufo tan fuerte como pudo. Cartman se limitó a mirar con incredulidad a la madre de su archienemigo.

Un pitido de celular interrumpió el incomodo momento que se había formado.

-Lo siento, señora. Mis deberes me llaman- Dicho esto, Cartman abandono el hogar judío.

-Sigue siendo el mismo niño adorable de siempre.

-Voy a tomar una aspirina –comento kyle sin muchos ánimos de discutir con su madre.

* * *

.

-¿Qué tu madre dijo que?

-Lo que oíste. Apostaría todo mi dinero a que le encantaría verme casado con un patán como ese solo por el estatus que adquirió en estos años.

-Stan mostro una sonrisa a su mejor amigo pero por dentro quería morirse.

De un momento a otro se enteró que la señora Broblovski tenía una especial predilección por Cartman, y eso no le agradaba.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

-Primero –Kyle suspiro con melancolía-. Primero debo hablar con Craig sobre una pequeña discusión que tuvimos anoche.

-Oh, no. Que tragedia- Stan agradeció que su tono de sarcasmo solo lo escucho en su mente.

-En fin, nos vemos luego.

-E-Espera. Pensé que tú me acompañarías a ver el documental de Phineas y Ferb. Detrás de las risas en Canadá. Dicen que será la mejor película del año.

-Me encantaría Stan, pero sabes que estoy muy ocupado con los preparativos de la boda –hizo una pausa, analizando la situación-. Más bien quise decir que ESTAMOS ocupados. Como mi padrino debes ayudarme lo más que puedas.

-A mí no me metas en tus mierdas.

-Estas tirando a la mierda las ultimas migajas de nuestra amistad, Marsh.

Ambos amigos rieron al unísono. Olvidado por unos momentos el estrés que habían acumulado.

* * *

.

Cartman miraba desinteresadamente sus uñas, esperando pacientemente para que la gente en el aeropuerto se dispersara.

Al fastidiarse con un juego de su celular, decidió y aburrido, se levantó para tratar de ver a su objetivo, tratando de maldecir en voz baja a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar por bloquearle la vista. En cierta manera se alegraba por su estatura que sus genes le proporcionaron con los años, porque al menos había superado al judío en eso.

La comisura de su boca se curvo al observar el saco que también le encantaba fastidiar en la infancia, inflando su pecho con orgullo al notar que su invitado seguía con las mismas costumbres.

Al bajar de los asientos, camino y palmo con rudeza la espalda del recién llegado. Sonriendo como si hubiera recibido otro aumento de sueldo.

-Oh, mi buen amigo, me alegro que llegaras para evitar que el amor de tu vida arruine su vida con alguien que no se lo merece –comento el castaño, risueño al abrazar efusivamente a su antiguo compañero de clase.

-¿P-Pero d-de qué diablos hablas? Ahhhhhhh –dijo el chico tartamudeando y observando de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo, temiendo de que todo el mundo lo atacara-. Ahhhhhhhh, ¡Necesito un café!

-Tweek, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Oh, no :0

Parece que llegan más y más invitados a la boda y que Craig comienza a sospechar muchas cosas.

Parece que alguien se tarda medio año en actualizar *Guiño, Guiño*

¿Cómo han estado? ¿Enojados? ¿Felices?

Necesito verme (de nuevo) las temporadas de ST para refrescar mi memoria.

 **Reviews :3**

 **Milii-chan** : Los capítulos son cortos para que no pierdan encanto (?) Ten por seguro que Stan, Cartman y otros personajes jugaran sus cartas, pero el amor de Craig y Kyle resistirá (o no) Grcias por esperar a esta humilde chica :´3 Gracias por tu lindo review :D

 **Luis Carlos** : Stan se va a pasar más de la raya junto con la madre loca de Kyle ewe El escenario de va a poner de cabeza muy pronto :3/ Gracias por tu comentario

 **Carolemon96** : Cryle es vida, es amor. Todo puede pasar en este fic ewe. Gracias por tu lindo comentario :3

 **Thomas-isHungry-1708** : Este mundo necesita dosis de azúcar de Cryle ewe Espero escribir mas de esta parejita en un futuro muy cercano. Gracias por tu lindo review :3

Nos leemos pronto *Cof, noesciertosiempreprometocosasquenocumplocomopolitico, cof, cof*

Un review hace a un ficker feliz :´D

Gracias por leer ~(*U*~)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : South Park es propiedad de los papus de papus; Matt Stone y Trey Parker y de su respectiva casa animadora.

* * *

Capítulo 5

* * *

.

.

.

Stan miro a Tweek.

Kyle miro a Tweek.

Kyle desvió su vista hacia la dirección de Craig.

Craig fulminaba con la mirada a Cartman, quien tranquilamente devoraba unas papas fritas mientras Tweek comenzaba a gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡L-Los terroristas nos atacaran el c-cualquier momento!¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

-Parece que sigues siendo un poco paranoico –comento Stan una vez que Tweek terminaba su doceavo café.

Kyle le sonrió con mucho afecto a su nuevo invitado.

-No sabía que manejabas una sucursal de la tienda de tu padre en otro estado del país, eso es muy impresionante –comento el pelirrojo, tratando de que Tweek no se sintiera completamente incómodo.

-Al menos, el no arruino su vida con algo de hippies –comento Cartman con desdén.

-S-Si, bueno, algo así –respondió Tweek tan rápido como pudo-. Pero llegue tan rápido como pude porque Cartman…

-Todos los pares de ojos fueron a parar a Cartman.

-Oigan, todos van a ir con un acompañante y al parecer la mayoría ya estaban con alguien.

Craig y Kyle fruncieron el ceño, confundidos.

-Pensé que llegarías hasta el día de la boda –dijo Craig con tranquilidad para sorpresa de Stan.

¿Eso quería decir que de por si Craig había invitado al rubio a la boda?

Sigiloso, Stan se acercó a Kyle, llevándolo al lugar más apartado del parque donde todos se encontraban.

-¡¿Pero que le ocurre al idiota de tu prometido al invitar a su ex?!

-Stan…

-¡Es un completo imbécil! ¡No tiene consideración!

-Stan…

-Ya verá si intenta algo…

-¡Stan! – grito Kyle al fin -. Yo lo invite.

El azabache parpadeo para asimilar la información.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué no? Tweek es un buen chico, y me alegra que el acompañe a Craig al igual que tú lo haces conmigo –suspiro-. Mira, no quiero que mi boda sea perfecta, tomando en cuenta que Cartman vino a arruinarla, pero si quiero que sea una boda decente.

El azabache chisto una vez Kyle se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a sus amigos.

* * *

.

-Dime Tweek, ¿Cómo has estado?

-B-Bien, el líder de Corea del Norte ya no me envía cartas con amenazas de muerte, ahhhhhhhhh.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y cómo esta…?

-Cuando tu prometido no está a la vista saltas a seducir a tu ex? – dijo Cartman mientras se acercaba a la plática.

-¡¿Q-Que?!

-Sí que eres un imbécil, Cartman.

Cartman y Craig sostuvieron sus miradas repletas de odio, hasta que Craig suspiro con cansancio.

-Por un momento caí en tu juego, culón.

El castaño entrecerró sus ojos, sospechando que el vándalo de Tucker ya tenía una idea de lo que planeaba hacer.

-¿Discutiendo tan temprano?

-Discutimos tu nivel de judío y de hippie.

Kyle rodo sus ojos.

-Comenzaremos esta reunión sin Stan, ya que tuvo doble turno y me dijo que por hoy no lo jodieramos.

-Que sorpresa –comento Craig con burla.

-Bien, la boda será en tres meses, una locura tomando en cuenta que las bodas se preparan con muchos meses de anticipación, pero, también tomando en cuenta que de por si la boda no será algo muy grande, no creo que resulte muy complicado organizarla correctamente.

-Todos los presentes que se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la mesa donde se solían sentar cuando eran pequeños.

-¿Por qué no haces tu boda con la temática del Señor de los anillos?

Clyde, Jason y Tweek, Butters, Kenny y Craig le dieron la razón.

-Ya les dije que esa era la segunda opción, pero decidimos que era mejor la temática de Star Wars.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Kyle me gano una apuesta y le deje escoger la temática.

El judío sonrió con triunfo al ver que todos comentaban que esa idea no era para nada mala.

-Supongo que serás la princesa Leia, Kahel.

-No seas tonto, Cartman, la princesa serás tú.

-De acuerd… Espera, ¿Qué?

-Pero qué demonios están hablando, Jovencitos –dijo la señora Broflovski mientras repartía los bocadillos-. No permitiré que mi hijo se case con una estúpida temática.

-¡Pero!

-Pero nada.

-"Ya bastante tengo con que visualices tu vida a lado de un vago" – pensó Sheila al salir del patio donde se mantenía la reunión.

-Tu madre sí que es una aguafiestas.

-Hola a todos, ¿de qué me perdí?

-Cartman será la princesa Leia.

-¡Si! –Cartman frunció el ceño -. ¡Hey!

Al observar desde lejos, Sheila observo con amor la escena, recordando con cariño los juegos que organizaban los chicos cuando apenas eran unos tiernos retoños.

* * *

.

-Tres meses para que esto no sea un desastre –dijo Stan seriamente, tratando de no exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos-. Como padrino, mi deber es facilitar la vida de Kyle en los próximos tres meses. Craig, puedes joderte en la miseria.

Un dedo medio apunto a su dirección.

-Pero por Kyle, tratare de que la vida no te joda tanto. Por otro lado, tú tienes a Clyde como tu padrino, así que jodelo más a el que a mí.

Craig levanto su dedo pulgar.

-Primero, Yo seré el padrino de honor.

-Más bien la dama de honor.

-Cállate culón. Segundo, ¿Todos ya tienen algo que padrinar?

-Yo no.

-Cállate, princesa Leia.

Cartman bufo irritado.

Todos rieron, como los viejos tiempos.

* * *

.

Al terminar la reunión, Kyle recogió las latas de soda que sus amigos habían dejado, mientras Craig terminaba de cenar los ravioles que su prometido le había preparado.

-Tienes una cara de mierda, pelirrojo –comento el azabache, para sorpresa de Kyle.

-Pensé que seguías un poco molesto por lo de la otra noche.

-Sigo molesto

-Que marica.

-Lo mismo digo, Broflovski.

La pareja se sonrió con un poco de esfuerzo.

-No – Kyle bajo la vista, inseguro de lo que iba a decir -. Yo quisiera que consideraras la oferta de trabajo de mi papá.

Craig frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que me gusta lo que hago.

-Lo sé.

-Y sabes que no quiero discutir por esto –dijo Tucker tranquilo-. Y hay que recalcar que le dijiste que si a un trabajador con una salario de mierda, así que te jodes.

-Lo sé. El día de hoy se han jodido todos.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso – dijo creyendo que ya había terminado la conversación.

-Sin embargo, creo que merezco una disculpa.

-No voy a disculparme, porque yo no hice nada.

Craig se levantó dela mesa, estresado.

-Voy un rato a la casa de Clyde. Espero que cuando venga mañana este un poco más calmado.

Kyle desvió la vista, enojado, triste y melancólico.

-Yo iré al trabajo de Stan, nos vemos mañana.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Por un momento, Craig sintió que fue fácilmente desplazado.

* * *

.

Kyle llego cabizbajo al pequeño local que se encontraba localizado en el centro de South Park, adornado con pequeñas luces y floreros elegantes.

Al sentarse en una de las mesas más apartadas, volteo de izquierda a derecha, notando que el ambiente de ese lugar era muy cálido, tranquilo y seguro.

-¡Kyle! El mesero me contó que habías llegado –comento con alegría el azabache, mostrando que traía una rebanada de pastel para su amigo-. Toma, cortesía de la casa.

-Gracias, Stan.

-¿Quieres un café?

-¿Eh? No, gracias –dijo Kyle desganado y sin mucho ánimo.

-Paso algo con Craig, ¿cierto?

-Ambos… Ambos estamos muy estresados.

Stan medito un momento antes de soltar sus palabras.

Tal vez, si se confesaba, Kyle dejaría a Craig.

Tal vez si se confesaba, los dos serian felices por y para siempre.

-Kyle… yo…

-Eres un judío de mierda.

Stan maldijo al sentir la desagradable presencia de su gordo amigo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Algo trama nuestro gordito preferido :3

Y créanme, ya se viene lo heavy xd

Yo también quiero una boda con temática de "El señor de los anillos"

 **Thomas-is-Hungry-1708** : Yo te amo más, linda personita con lindos reviews *Corazón* Gracias por tu lindo comentario :3

 **Luis Carlos:** La medre de Kyle y Cartman serán el enemigo a vencer a lo largo de la trama (y estoy segura que también en la serie :v) En fin, veamos como mueven sus fichas a su favor. Gracias por tu increíble comentario :D

Espero traer una actu antes de que termine el año.

Un review hace a un ficker feliz ~(*u*~)

Gracias por leer :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : South Park es propiedad de los papus de papus; Matt Stone y Trey Parker y de su respectiva casa animadora.

* * *

Capítulo 6

* * *

.

.

.

-Quiero un pastel de chocolate, un pay de limón y un frappé de de menta con jalea de café –pidió Cartman de forma autoritaria. Incomodando a Stan y molestando a Kyle.

El pelirrojo se reacomodo en su asiento, arrugando el entrecejo.

Cartman observo como Kyle desviaba la mirada.

-Parece que viste a un muerto, Kyle.

-Estoy tratando con algo peor –respondió el judío con saña, sacándole una sonrisa fingida a su acompañante.

-Si que eres un chico difícil.

-Kyle arrugo aun más en entrecejo.

Al revolver con su cucharilla la bebida que Stan le había regalado, alzo la mirada, esperando encontrarse con los ojos de su archienemigo.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas?

-¿Yo? Nada.

-No te creo.

-Pues no tienes obligación de hacerlo, judío –Eric levanto sus hombros, restándole importancia a las palabras de su némesis, mirando con interés los gestos del otro.

El olor que desprendía la cocina les hizo distraerse por unos momentos.

-¿Y tu novio? ¿Fue a complacer a Tweek en algún motel?

-Cierra la boca, culón.

-Eso afirma mis palabras.

Kyle rodo los ojos. Esta sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

.

-¡Kyle es un completo imbécil! – Finalmente, Craig Tucker había estallado, algo que ni siquiera Twee Tweack le había provocado.

-Wow, sí que lo amas – comento Clyde con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Que lo quiera no significa que no admite que es un completo estúpido –bramo el azabache, sosteniendo su cabeza con estrés.

-¿Eso acostumbras a reprocharlo en su cara? –pregunto Tocken con duda.

-A veces… -respondió con un hilillo de voz-. Cuando estoy completamente seguro de que yo tengo la razón.

-Wow –mencionaron con simpleza el team Craig en medio de su partida de Fortnite.

Craig se giro, dándoles la espalda a sus amigos.

-Necesito arreglar las cosas –gruño Craig decidido-. No pienso dejar que el gordo y el hippie me ganen algo que me costó conseguir.

-Ve por él, campeón –Tockern, Clyde, Jimmy y Timmy, alzaron el puño en señal de apoyo a su líder, aunque sin despegar la irada de la pantalla.

* * *

.

Muchas gracias por el café, Stan.

-No hay de que, mientras trabaje aquí me encargare de que nunca te cobren –declaro Marsh con entusiasmo en su voz, disminuyéndola al notar que su amigo no le había prestado mucha atención para gracia y deleite de Cartman.

Una llamada lo saco de su trance.

"Te veo en el patio trasero de la escuela" –dijo Craig con voz monótona, colgando instantáneamente.

-¿Qué mierda? –se dijo Kyle para sí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Después te cuento –dijo Broflovski levantándose rápidamente de su lugar para despedirse-. Te veo luego.

Stan levanto su brazo, esperando que su gordo amigo también se marchara pronto.

-¿Y tú qué?

-Yo estoy esperando mi otro pedido.

-Se supone que me debes ayudar, no a volver más incomoda la situación –Stan camino hacia la puerta, entre enojado e impaciente.

-Si, tal vez no pueda ayudarte mucho –Cartman cruzo sus brazos-. Tal vez me ayude a mí mismo.

Stan frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios planeas?

-Mira, el mesero ya trajo mi orden para llevar –dijo contemplando la elegante caja en que fueron depositados sus pastelillos -. Dale mis felicitaciones al repostero.

Stan abrió sus ojos.

No, era imposible lo que acababa de presenciar y que como resultado su subconsciente le grito y alerto.

No, no, no.

* * *

.

-Buenas noches, señora Broflovski – saludo Eric amable y alegremente.

-Erc, cariño, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Sheila, invitando al menor entrar.

-Solo estoy de paso, señora –dijo el castaño tratando de lucir natural-. Le traje unos pastelillos, espero que le gusten.

-Eres un ángel, ojala mi hijo notara que eres un chico encantador.

-También yo –contesto -. Lástima que muy pronto, la vida de su hijo estará unida a un muchacho que no le dará lo que merece.

Sheila sollozo por tan enternecedoras palabras.

-Oh, cariño, con tus palabras me das a entender que quisieras tener una oportunidad con mi hijo.

-Eso lo he deseado desde que éramos niños.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas, como si la declaración fuera dirigida a ella.

-Mi niño, me has alegrado mi día.

-Entonces… ¿podría ayudarme con Kyle? –pregunto con pena y duda en su voz.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamo sin tomar en cuenta que también se lo había prometido a Stan Marsh.

Cartman sonrió de lado, dándose cuenta de que ya tenía a la madre en el bolsillo. Solo faltaba que muy pronto, Kyle también cayera.

Porque no había llegado a ayudar a Stan Marsh; el azabache solo era otra pieza en su tablero de ajedrez.

Llego para reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo.

* * *

.

-Al fin llegas –susurro Craig desde uno de los columpios localizados justo en la esquina del patio de juegos de la primaria de South Park.

Kyle se acerco de a poco, reconociendo que el azabache estaba más que enojado, frustrado.

-Ambos somos demasiado orgullosos como para disculparnos –comento el azabache, con un toque de furia en su voz-. No creo que esta mierda la solucionemos civilizadamente.

Kyle asintió, dándole razón a su novio.

-¿Entonces como quieres soluciona…?

El azabache no termino su pregunta cuando Kyle lo alcanzo, dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciéndolo voltear por el impacto.

-Esta reconciliación me está gustando –confeso Craig con burla en su voz, notando que su prometido también tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, Craig devolvió el golpe con ganas, dando y recibiendo de vuelta los puñetazos que contenían todo su amor rudo.

Finalmente, ambos cayeron en el suelo, uno del lado del otro, llanos de golpes y moretones esparcidos en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Aun te quieres casar conmigo?

-Claro que si, grandísimo estúpido.

\- Si que eres un imbécil, Broflovski…

-No mas que tu.

Ambos se miraron en el rostro, porque sabían que su amor era un amor rudo sin pretensiones ni dobles intenciones. Solo un sentimiento sincero que ambos no podrían demostrar de otra manera.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bien pinches románticos mis bbs, ¿Apoko no?

Parece que ya se puso loca la cosa… hasta yo tengo miedo, amigues xdxdxd

Reviews:

 **Rotten-Spring: :0 Si que usted es** muy perceptivo (?) Gracias por tu comentario :D

 **Hambusgesa-con-queso:** Awwww, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario :D

 **Thomas-is-Hungry-1708:** Muchas gracias por tu lindo review y gracias por esperar los capítulos

Dafy: **Yo también quiero que Stan recapacite y se de cuenta de sus acciones :D Veamos que pasa :D Gracias por tu comentario**

Perdón por no haber podido actualizar, créanme que me siento muy culpable por ello.

Sé que es un poco tarde, pero les deseo un buen año :D

Gracias por leer -3-

Un review hace a un ficker feliz ~(*u*~)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : South Park es propiedad de los papus de papus; Matt Stone y Trey Parker y de su respectiva casa animadora.

* * *

Capítulo 7

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

-Hola Stan, que bueno que llegaste temprano.

-¡Kyle!

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Por qué gritas?

-¡¿Qué haces…?! –pregunto el azabache exasperado.

-Estamos jugando damas chinas, ¿Quieres jugar?

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué rayos te pasa?–pregunto el pelirrojo sin prestar realmente atención.

-Eso mismo te lo pregunto a ti –dijo Stan al señalar la mejilla hinchada de su amigo judío-. No voy a permitir que mi mejor amigo sufra violencia por parte de su estúpida pareja –declaro-. Vamos a la policía para que arresten a este hijo de puta.

Craig bufo, sin despegar su mirada de la partida que estaba teniendo con su oponente idiota.

-Jajaja, no estaría nada mal.

-Recuerda que si me demandas, te demando yo a ti, porque también recibí unos buenos golpes –comento Craig al hacer su movimiento secreto-. Aunque me alegro que si llegamos algún día al juzgado, tu iras a la cárcel y yo no.

-Basta, Craig, guarda algo para la luna de miel –Kyle alzo las cejas con burla.

Stan miro con terror al notar que la relación entre Craig y Kyle, por alguna extraña razón, se había fortalecido de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

-Oye Kenny, crees que es buena idea poner el final de Juego de Tronos en el inicio de la recepción – pregunto Kyle mientras analizaba un par de invitaciones-. ¿O crees que se enojen por los spoilers?

-Si te soy sincero, me da igual, pero si no me dejas ir vestido de Legolas, me voy a enojar y te arruinare tu costosa boda.

-Ya te dije que tienes permiso de Craig y el mío –Kyle rodo sus ojos -. Además, la boda no será tan costosa, después de todo, solo estarán nuestras familias y amigos cercanos.

-Kyle, no soy sordo. Escuche que tu papá te obligara a dar caviar y langosta –comento Kenny con un poco de envidia-. También me entere que tu mama está ofreciendo una recompensa para quien impida la boda.

El pelirrojo sobo su cien, con estrés.

-Dime que es una broma.

-La verdad, la cifra me tentó, pero como eres un buen amigo, a ti te cobrare el dinero.

-No me jodas.

-Yo no, pero tal vez otros sí.

-¿Te refieres al gordo? – pregunto Kyle-. Me pregunto porque tiene esmero en arruinar mi boda.

Kenny alzo sus hombros, ignorando los planes de Eric.

-Como sea…

* * *

Eric medito la situación, con sus fieles binoculares en mano, colérico de que sus ingeniosos planes y sus sabias palabras estaban pasando desapercibidas.

-Supongo que considerare eliminar de alguna manera a Stan.

-Inténtalo y veras

El castaño giro en dirección de la voz, rabioso por ver la figura de Stan Marsh frente a sus narices.

-¿Quién mierda te dejo pasar a mi casa?

-Tu madre.

-La tuya, por si acaso.

Stan bufo con ira.

-Mira, gordo. No sé qué tramas, pero se supone que éramos un equipo –dijo Marsh, tratando de sonar comprensible-. Te advierto que si no me lo dices, te golpeare tan fuerte que volaras hasta México.

Cartman palideció ante la amenaza.

-¡Voy a poner una bomba apestosa en la recepción de la boda de Kyle y no quiero que sospeche! –exclamo. Si bien, no quería que Stan se enterara de su verdadero plan, tampoco quería ser golpeado.

Stan sujeto con fuerza la camisa de su amigo de la infancia, mirando con desconfianza las pupilas cafés que por alguna razón, revelaban que detrás de esa estúpida broma había algo más aterrador.

-Si me sigues viendo así, terminaras enamorándote de mí, hippie.

-Tu… ¿Estás enamorado de kyle?

-¿Pero qué idioteces estas diciendo? –dijo Eric, intentando no dar una afirmativa.

Ahora fue el turno de Stan de palidecer.

Cartman se deshizo del agarre del moreno, dándose cuenta de que ya de nada servía ocultarlo.

-Bien, me has descubierto –comento Eric con burla-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Consternado, Stan dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Le diré a Kyle que planeas algo tan gordo como tú!

Cartman entrecerró sus ojos, sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa retadora.

-Advierte algo y a ti también te ira mal –dijo tétricamente-. Si tú dices algo, yo también diré cosas que no te benefician, incluso agregare pruebas en tu contra

Stan chisto con ira.

-El bufete de abogados te hizo más diabólico con el pasar de los años

-¿Por qué crees que escogí la abogacía? –pregunto con sorna-. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo de ir a dejarle un par de obsequios a mi futura suegra.

Al salir, el castaño choco contra el hombro de Marsh, bufando con malicia.

-Nos vemos.

* * *

-Y… ¿De qué querías hablar? –pregunto Kyle, luego de que haber ganado la doceava partida de damas chinas a Craig.

-En realidad, solo quería pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi súper mejor amigo –dijo tras sacar un antiguo videojuegos de autos-. ¿Juegas o ya te convertiste en un viejo aburrido?

-Eso quisieras, Stan.

-Recuerda que yo soy mejor en _Héroes de guitarra_ –le recordó al pelirrojo-. Te apuesto que yo solo podría conseguir el millón de puntos.

-Deja de posponer tu derrota y ven rápido –carcajeo kyle luego de que el azabache conectara los controles.

Justo cuando iban a mitad del juego, una canción conocida sonó en la radio, atrayéndolos.

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _For there'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

Ambos escucharon con nostalgia aquella canción que resumía su amistad y todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos en su niñez y por supuesto ¿Cómo olvidar esa melodía que los hizo odiarse por unos días?

Es por ello, que al ver la sonrisa de su amigo, supo que él era el indicado de volverlo feliz. No Craig, ni Cartman. El. Solo él podía.

Stan sabía que era su deber salvar a su amigo. Salvarlo de una relación que no tenía pies ni cabeza. Salvarlo de un futuro tormentoso, que por supuesto, se encargaría de romper sin misericordia.

Y si Cartman y Crag se metían…

El mismo los destruiría, costase lo que costase.

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion

I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Muy serio el asunto, pero nah xd

Como vamos, este fic terminara en el 2025 asies :D

 **Reviews:**

 **Luis Carlos** : A Sheila se le olvidan las cosas ( a veces) XD Y sip, odia mucho a Craig jbadkjfdjka. Esperemos que Craig y Kyle den todo de si para frenar los planes maquiavélicos de todos sus enemigos 3 Gracias por comentar :3

 **Guest** : Yo también amo el kyman, but en este fic, Carman va a ser uno de los antagonistas, así que ya sabrás Xd Gracias por tu lindo comentario :3

 **Kami** : Kenny se va a meter… Se va a meter de Legolas en la boda ahre xd Jajajaja, amo tu idea y espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos 3 Gracias por tu review :D

 **Thomas-is-Hungry-1708** : Es Kyle. Amigue date cuenta :´0

 **Starsrevolution** : Yo también lloro por el pollito :´v

 **LilithSP** : Yo también te amo uwu

Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando este fic a pesar de que la vaga de la autora actualice cada 800 años 3

Un review hace a un ficker feliz :D

Gracias por leer ~(*-*~)


End file.
